The present invention comprises the use of substituted 2-aminoalkylthiobenzimidazoles, functional derivatives thereof, their pharmaceutically acceptable salts and pharmaceutical compositions comprising them.
and their physiologically compatible salts thereof for producing a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of blood sugar disorders. These compounds are particularly useful in the reduction of blood sugar and, more specifically, in the therapeutic treatment of diabetes. The use of related or similar compounds has been known and described in the prior art as set forth in EP 1 122 257 and EP 0 392 317.